Juventud
by Maslover
Summary: Una historia de los chicos de Big Time Rush, antes de que fueran famosos, cuando solo eran 4 muchachos viviendo en Minnesota… Amor Kames.


Hola a todos! Sí, soy yo de nuevo, subiendo un One-Shot en vez de continuar con la historia de "No es un Adiós"

Permítanme explicarme: este sábado 20 daré el examen más importante de mi vida hasta ahora! Voy a dar el examen de ingreso a la única Universidad en todo el país que realmente me gusta... el problema es que es una de las más difíciles de aprobar :/ así que he estado estudiando, estudiando, estudiando y estudiando! Ah, y en mis ratos libres, también estudio! Jajaja

Ok, si me he dado tiempo para leer sus fics de vez en cuando :3 hay unos muy buenos, espero que sigan así! Pronto los comentare como debe de ser! :P

Por ahora me limito a escribir un One-Shot sencillo para calmar mis ansias de escribir y, pues… porque la historia de "No es un Adiós" la continuare en un mes aproximadamente :/ es que no es solo un examen de admisión, son varios (y no voy a dar en una sola Universidad) así que les pido que me sepan entender, pensé en inventar un final rápido para la historia, pero no, no me lo perdonaría! Me gusta mucho como ha quedado (aunque sea yo mismo quien lo diga jaja) así que hare caso a Alex Daniel y alargare la historia, no hare las cosas tan sencillas para los personajes ;) pero, les ruego que esperen.

Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con "Juventud" una historia de BTR, antes de que fueran famosos, cuando solo eran 4 muchachos viviendo en Minnesota…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Juventud**

Kendall Knigth es un muchacho rubio, alto, rasgos de líder y un gran amigo, comparte prácticamente todo con 3 chicos en especial: Logan Mitchell, su mejor amigo desde hace muchos años, su primer mejor amigo desde el jardín de infantes, un chico listo y algo tímido. Carlos García, un pequeño latino muy hiperactivo, tierno y con un corazón de oro. Y James Diamond… heredero de cosméticos Diamond, algo egocéntrico, pero un gran amigo, sincero, leal, talentoso y como si fuera poco, realmente atractivo.

Los cuatro chicos eran realmente unidos, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, incluso sus madres, por circunstancias obvias, se habían convertido en amigas cercanas.

Una bella tarde soleada en Minnesota, los muchachos se encontraban en el parque, sería muy tonto de su parte desaprovechar un día perfecto, así que hicieron cientos de actividades al aire libre ese día, para finalmente acostarse en el césped, observando las nubes del cielo vesperal.

Hoy fue un gran día! que opinan chicos? –dijo Carlos, sonaba igual de feliz que siempre.

Totalmente de acuerdo Carlitos –Respondió Logan

Lo mismo digo –prosiguió James- Saben? Mi mamá viajará esta noche a una casa abierta de Cosméticos Diamond en la nueva sede de Dakota del Norte, sé que no le molestara que se queden a una pijamada en mi casa... que dicen?

Suena estupendo! –Respondió Kendall casi de inmediato, realmente parecía agradarle la idea.

Fue cuestión de minutos planear toda la velada, comida, películas, música, juegos de video, peleas de almohadas… Aparentemente todo estaba planeado.

...

La velada transcurrió tal y como la habían planeado, disfrutaron de buenas películas, ordenaron pizza, prepararon palomitas de maíz, compraron gaseosas, hacían competencias de _play station,_ escucharon música… Pero el pequeño Carlos no resistió mucho, se quedo profundamente dormido en el sofá, lo que dio la pauta para que los chicos decidieran irse a la cama.

James cedió su habitación a Carlos y Logan se ofreció a dormir con él.

Kendall y James dormirían en la habitación de la mamá de James.

...

Ni James ni Kendall parecían estar cansados, así que el rubio le propuso al castaño ver otra película juntos hasta que les dé sueno. Hasta ahí la actitud de Kendall parecía normal, salvo que entonces escogió la película que menos se esperaría del rubio.

El diario de una pasión? –Dijo James, bueno, más bien, se quejo.

Vamos, dicen que es muy buena –Argumento Kendall- trata más o menos sobre una pareja que se quiere mucho, pero al envejecer, la señora olvida todo por el Alzheimer, pero su esposo le cuenta todas las historias que han vivido, aunque ella no tenga idea de quién es él.

Ya la has visto? –Cuestiono James

No, leí algo en el reverso –Respondió Kendall con una ligera sonrisa picara.

Ok, supongo que está bien.

Los muchachos se pusieron a ver la película. Al principio un poco escépticos, sobretodo James, pero poco a poco fueron disfrutando de la trama a tal punto que era inevitable que una o dos lágrimas asomaran de vez en cuando de sus ojos.

Casi al final de la película, Kendall comenta –Es algo lindo, no crees?

La película?

No, me refiero a encontrar a alguien que realmente te ame, alguien que en serio te considere parte de sí mismo, alguien que sin importar las circunstancias, estará ahí para ti.

Supongo que tienes razón –dijo James mientras volteaba a ver a Kendall, quien ya estaba mirando a James.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de lo cerca que realmente estaban el uno del otro, si se acercaban unos milímetros mas, sus narices chocarían.

Pero no te preocupes –continúo James- El amor es algo curioso, a veces viene en los momentos menos pensados, y otras veces, de las personas menos esperadas…

Kendall no dijo nada, solo se acerco mas a James a tal punto que sus labios rozaron, James sin pensarlo siquiera, siguió el beso muy románticamente… y como no hacerlo, Kendall Knigth no solo era su mejor amigo, sino que le había gustado desde hace mucho.

Por su parte Kendall, estaba igual o más complacido que James, al fin había tenido el valor de demostrarle a su mejor amigo lo que realmente siente por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FIN

Les gusto? A mí no tanto como quisiera ._. Pero bueno, necesitaba escribir algo y explicar porque me voy a ausentar un tiempo.

Gracias a todos por leer!

Hasta pronto! :)


End file.
